Yuni/Gallery
Gallery Yuni true form and human form profile.png Mao & Blue Cat Toei Profile.png Mao profile.png Blue Cat profile.png Cure Cosmo profile.png Sparkle StarTwin Mysterious girl.jpg|Blue Cat in the opening STPC17 Prunce screeches in pain again.jpg|Blue Cat dodges the laser, which hits Prunce again STPC17 Madoka tells Blue Cat they can't transform otherwise Doramusu will know who they are.jpg|Madoka tells Blue Cat they can't transform otherwise Doramusu will know who they are STPC17 Blue Cat tells the girls that now would be a great time to transform.jpg|Blue Cat tells the girls that now would be a great time to transform D7c1yv0UIAABRkX.jpg STPC19 Milky continues to hold off the Nottoriga.png|Milky continues to hold off the Nottoriga STPC19 Milky catches her breath as Blue Cat gets to her feet.jpg|Milky catches her breath as Blue Cat gets to her feet STPC20 Fuwa doesn't understand the Rainbow Ore's function.jpg|Fuwa doesn't understand the Rainbow Ore's function STPC20 Blue Cat's real form.jpg|Blue Cat's real form STPC21 Hikaru is stunned to see Blue Cat as Cure Cosmo.jpg|Hikaru is stunned to see Blue Cat as Cure Cosmo STPC21 The smoke clears to reveal Cosmo.jpg|The smoke clears to reveal Cosmo STPC21 Cosmo declaring she'll get Aiwarn this time.jpg|Cosmo declaring she'll get Aiwarn this time STPC21 The girls watch Cosmo vs Aiwarn from afar.jpg|The girls watch Cosmo vs Aiwarn from afar STPC21 Cosmo gets the Rainbow Perfume.jpg|Cosmo gets the Rainbow Perfume STPC21 Cosmo gets ready to perform her attack.jpg|Cosmo gets ready to perform her attack STPC21 Cosmo upset Aiwarn took off with her ship.jpg|Cosmo is upset Aiwarn took off with her rocket STPC21 Yuni looks away embarassed.jpg|Yuni looks away embarassed Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Milky, Star, and Cosmo dancing.png Please Tell me Twinkle Star and the others talking into the Rhythm Scope.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle The Cures dancing.jpg Plaese Tell Me Twinkle End pose.png STPC22 Yuni sits in a tree by herself.jpg|Yuni sits in a tree by herself STPC22 Yuni notices Harukichi.jpg|Yuni notices Harukichi STPC22 Prunce wonders where Yuni has been.jpg|Prunce wonders where Yuni has been STPC22 Cosmo takes the Gemini Princess Star Color Pen off Milky.jpg|Cosmo takes the Gemini Princess Star Color Pen off Milky Gemini Rainbow Splash! Cure Cosmo shooting out the beam.jpg|Cosmo performs Gemini Rainbow Splash STPC22 Yuni watches the party from afar.jpg|Yuni watches the party from afar STPC23 Yuni takes a confetti out of her hair.jpg|Yuni takes some confetti out of her hair STPC23 The girls are surprised to see more Fuwa.jpg|The girls are surprised to see more Fuwa STPC23 Yuni and Elena realise Kappard has seenFuwa.jpg|Yuni and Elena realize Kappard has seen Fuwa STPC23 Yuni blames herself.jpg|Yuni blames herself STPC23 Soleil gives the Virgo Pen to Cosmo.jpg|Soleil gives the Virgo Princess Star Color Pen to Cosmo STPC23 The final donut is split into seven equal pieces.jpg|The final donut is split into seven equal pieces D 9La aUYAA3Ktg.jpg STPC24 Yuni thinks back to a time on Planet Rainbow.jpg|Yuni thinks back to a time on Planet Rainbow STPC24 Yuni speaking.jpg|Yuni asks what they'll do if Irma doesn't laugh STPC24 Yuni singing.jpg|Yuni remembers when she sung on Planet Rainbow STPC24 Yuni takes a deep breath.jpg|Yuni takes a deep breath STPC24 Yuni sings her song.jpg|Yuni sings her song STPC24 Yuni smiles are Irma.jpg|Yuni smiles at Irma STPC24 Madoka and Yuni glance over at each other.jpg|Madoka and Yuni glance over at each other Category:Galleries